Love Triangle
by Neko-Jin-Inferno
Summary: This is rated M for later chapters What happens when Link Loves Zelda, Ruto loves Link , Shiek Loves Malon and Malon loves Link? read to find out


NekoJinTheFirst: Hey all I hope you enjoy this one, I wrote it a few years ago and never got around to posting it until now. So hear it is...

Also a big thanks to **_CHIRPY!! _**she helped to write this awsome story , without her it woulnd't of happend!!

_**Love Triangle**_

**Chapter one**

'Malons gonna kill me, Damn Ruto and her damn anoyingness, with her damn clinging' eighteen year old Link though as he and Epona raced back to Lon Lon Ranch. Link once again had missed Malon's 11pm curfew to have Epona back in her stable...

Twenty minutes later at Lon Lon Ranch

Link had successfully got Epona back to her stable without Malon noticing or so he thought. Link snuck out the Ranch doors when he heard Malon.

"LINK WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?"Link cringed as he turned putting on the most innocent looking face he could muster.

"Nowhere" he squeaked

"Your four hours late, AGAIN!" Link looked at Malon giving her teary eyes and sticking out his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again" Malon couldn't help it Link just looked so cute even the meanist Gerudo couldn't help but cave.

"Alright Link, I forgive you" Link immediately grinned

"YAY!!!" he froze though when they heard someones voice that they all hated.

"LINK, THERE YOU ARE!!!" Link looked from Ruto to Malon and took off running for Epona.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!?" Ruto yelled after Link as he sped off into the night on Epona. Link was so happy to be rid of Ruto again that he never noticed how low the branch was on the upcomming tree THUDLink went tumbling to the ground backwards from Epona.

"Owy.."Link slowly sat up rubbing his chest when it hit him, there was no Epona. "CRAP!!, Malons gonna kill me,ohh..why me..." Link then took off at a run for Kokiori village to get help from Shiek.

Ten minutes later at Kokiori Village

BANG, BANG, BANG Shiek bolted up out of bed.

"What the hell?" he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his waist also grabbing his favourite dagger. ' Whoever he is..HE'S GONNA DIE!' Shiek threw open the door only to be pumbled by a hysteric Link.Shiek pushed Link off standing up and shutting the door, he pointed to a chair near his bed "SIT!" Link did as he was told sitting on the chair and started ranting.

"Shiekyougottahelpme,therewasRutothensheclung,OHandIwaslate,Malongetsreallyupsetwhe

nI'mlateandOHYAHthenRutoshoweduplikeoutofnowhereandthenIranoffwithEponabutdidn'tlook

whereIwasgoingandIfelloffandithurt...andYAHIgotupandEponawasGONEsoIcamehereandYOUGOTTAHELPMEFIND

EPONA...OHMANI'mdeadifMalonfindsout...So..will ya?...PLEASE!?" Link tok a deep breath watching Shiek intensly who had sat down on his bed trying but failing miserably to somprehend what Link was going on about.Shiek shook his heaf 'Man it's way too early for this' he thought as he leaned back on his pillows trying not to fall asleep.

"Now Link calm down it can't be that bad, start at the beginning, slowly this time" Link took a deep breath and began.

"I got a message that Ruto had ergent news So I went to Zoras Domain. Well there wasn't ergent news at all. She just went on and on blah,blah,blah,blah,blah for hours about liking some blond guy wearing a green tunic who is called Hero of time, I thought that was kind of cool though but didn't know there was another Hero of Time, anyway then I said I think I should leave becasue it was almost eleven and Malon would get upset if I was late brining Epona again. But she clung to me and it took like three hours to convince her to let go then I got to Lon Lon Ranch and when I was talking to Malon Ruto showed up.So I took Epona and we raced away.Then I hit a tree branch and fell. You know that really hurt then I realized that Epona had kept running and was gone.So I came here and now I'm telling you--" Shiek held up a hand

"Yes Link I'm right here so I know your telling me this"

"So will you help me?" Shiek stopped midway as he was getting up.

"With what?" Link jumped up and grabbed Shiek in a big hug jumping around

"PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE Shiek help me find Epona"

"If I say yes will you stop shaking me and let me sleep?"

"YES,YES,YES,YES!!!!"

"Fine I'll help you find Epona AFTER I sleep some more" With that Link let go of Shiek curling up on the cot next to Shieks bed. Shiek let out a sigh of relief and laid down pulling a larger blanket over himself. 'It's gonna be a long day' was the last thing Shiek thought as he drifted to sleep...

I hope you like it so far. Reviews are very welcome, I will be posting small chapters at a time since I work etc.

Bye bye for now.

**-NekoJinTheFirst**

Return to Top


End file.
